


不太合格的二十字微小说

by guisu



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guisu/pseuds/guisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>用二十字的规则写的小段子。</p>
            </blockquote>





	不太合格的二十字微小说

**焦虑**  
Tanner盯着镜子瞧了一会儿：Mallory，我认为你家的洗发水肯定有问题。

 **幻想**  
在Tanner蹲下前，Mallory差点以为他会拉自己一把，或至少喊一声“危险！”之类的。

 **冒险**  
Sir，如果你不介意，我想检查一下你伤口的愈合情况。

 **浪漫**  
无论局势如何，他们总能一起上班……和下班。

 **混合同人**  
\- Sir，我昨天差点在街上认错人。  
\- 很难想像你会犯那样的错误，Tanner。  
\- 那人和你几乎一模一样，就少了个鼻子。

 **第一次**  
在酒吧喝上第六杯的时候，Mallory悄悄在桌子底下握住了Tanner手。

 **悲剧**  
\- Tanner，你说如果我不打算给Q加薪的话……  
\- 你可以警告他不准在实验室玩游戏。  
\- 那Bond？  
\- 派他去约旦，等过了今年人事评估后再让他回来，Sir。

 **怪癖**  
Mallory总爱在会议时偷偷塞给Tanner张写着要点的纸条，却非得露出一脸另有玄机的模样。

 **UST**  
Tanner觉得自己当前最大的危机就是：他居然在遐想怎么将手探进上司的西装领口……

 **情色**  
天啊！他做到了，甚至不光是西装！只是作为交换，他该死的也快被扒光了。


End file.
